There Going to Freak When They Hear This
by Setesh
Summary: Megaman And Tron end up stuck together in a cave and a Reaverbot attackreveals something


Disclaimer: I don't even own the house I live in so why would I own Megaman Legends or any of its characters.

"There Going to Freak When They Hear This."

Tron's POV

I woke up as I heard a knock on the door and then I quickly threw on some clothes.

I said "Come in" in came one of the Servbots

he said "Miss Tron the Gustaff is broken again."

"I'm coming." then I followed him to the Lab.

The Gustaff was a mess

"What happened?"

"Master Teisel ran into that blue kid." my heart skipped at mention of him then I told my self "_No I can't afford to slip up again because of him_". It was really hard fixing the Gustaff because Teisel really busted it up.

Two hours later I finished my work than I went to the Café to get something to eat when it was my turn I said

"Curry rice, please." the Servbot replied

"Yes Miss Tron" once I had my food I sat down to eat. During the meal my mind kept drifting back to Megaman. Ever since I met him the only times I could keep my mind off of him was when I was fixing or building stuff and even that didn't keep my mind off him for long. I saw Teisel trying to sneak out without me noticing I said

"Teisel get over here." He stopped in his tracks then came to the table that I was sitting at. I began giving him a lecture

"Teisel how many times have I told you not to get into fights with Megaman?"

"But I almost beat him!" He replied.

"You almostbeat him every time."

"Well wait to you hear what I found! The power plant is getting a giant refractor tomorrow if we are quick we can go in and get it before Megaman shows up!" I jumped up

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you were angry at me."

Megaman's POV

I had just got back from fighting off Teisel Bonne all I wanted to do is collapse on my bed.

"Hi Megaman." said Roll, I responded

"Hi Roll if you need me I will be in my room." When I got to my room I took off my armor and went to sleep. I woke up to Data dancing on my chest he was singing

"Megaman and Tron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." at that point I screamed

"DATA!"

Roll knocked on my door and asked

"Megaman is there a problem."

"No." Later I asked

"Data, Why were you singing that back there."

"You talked in your sleep." I blushed

"Oh." I started getting my equipment together because the mayor had asked me to help guard a refractor shipment. After getting my armor on I went to see Roll before I left. She said

"I have some things for you, the first is an advanced sensor device." Then she handed me a thing which looked like a palm pilot which I put it in my pocket

"And I also have a new special weapon for you to try out." I took the weapon which looked similar to a rocket launcher said

"Thanks."

Tron's POV

The Gustaff was almost finished, and I wasn't about to let Teisel fight Megaman again so I would do it this time. A servbot came up to me and said

"Miss Tron the Draches are ready." It was time to go I got into the cockpit of the Gustaff and said "Alright let's move out!"

Megaman's POV

I was in the cab of the truck carrying the refractor, suddenly there was a explosion and I jumped out of the truck it was the Bonnes, I began shooting down the Draches but the Gustaff jumped down right in front of me knocking me down, I knew it was Tron because Teisel always taunted when he fought, we began to fight.

Tron's POV

To get Megaman away from the convoy I began forcing him toward a cliff by firing just in front of him I never saw if the servbots got the refractors or not, the cliff collapsed under us and we fell.

Megaman's POV

I awoke on a piece of wreckage that the water was beginning to cover up. As I got up A saw that Tron was lying a bit away to my left. It looked like her arm was broken. Funny she was in the Gustaff and got a broken arm, I on the other hand was just badly bruised. I picked up Tron and carried her into a nearby cave then I found every thing of use and pulled it inside as well. Then I began to put her arm in a splint and do the best I could to fix up her other wounds. She began to wake up

"Where am I?" she asked, I replied

"I pulled you in this cave from the wreckage of the Gustaff. We should probably head further in I don't know how much more water will flood into this cave. " we began to go further inside the cave. Suddenly reaverbots popped out around us and started attacking us, I used my buster to fend them off.

Tron's POV

Megaman made short work of the reaverbots with his buster then he pulled out some thing from his pocket and looked at then frowned so I asked

"What's wrong Megaman?" he replied

"Roll gave me this sensor but I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Let me try." the controls were simple for me but I could understand why he had some trouble with it. The sensor had many settings so I flipped though them I let out I sound of surprise when I got to one which detected energy.

Megaman's POV

I asked her "What is it?" she responded

"There is a huge energy signature ahead of us."

"Then maybe we shouldn't go that way."

"We have no choice."

"Why?"

"This cave is slowly being filled with methane gas in a hour there will be enough to kill us". "Great." I sighed and thought "Why can't live ever be simple?" Then started forward.

Tron's POV

As we went further the cave shifted to even walls and we began to encounter more Reaverbots. A couple hours later we reached a small room off the side of the main passage

and Megaman said

"I don't know about you but I'm worn out, we should set up camp here."

While he made sure it was safe and got everything out of the pack I started to cook a dinner of beans, bread, and jerky. When we were finished I said

"I'll take the first watch." and sat down on a stool. Later when he was asleep I sat there watching him thinking "He's so handsome when he's asleep" then he started mumbling so I turned away and concentrated on the door so I didn't hear what he was saying.

Megaman's POV

I started as Tron woke me with a touch on my shoulder. I got up and shifted to watch the door while she lay down to sleep while I sat there I thought about what Data had said earlier truthfully I really did what to kiss her in fact I'm pretty sure I love her, but she most likely didn't return the feeling but still there was a chance. For the rest of the night I sat pondering my feelings for her.

Tron's POV

I was awakened by the searing pain of my broken arm, as I sat up I remembered what had happened the day before I took some pain killers and I helped Megaman put everything away and then picked up the scanner and we went off farther into the ruins. The scanner was indicating that two rooms ahead of us was a way to the surface but as soon as we walked in we heard a rumble and a giant reaverbot stepped forward.

Megaman's POV

I stepped in front of Tron and prepared to fight the Reaverbot. It was the size of a two story building and it looked roughly like a human. It's mouth was part way open and wisps of fire came out of it, each long arm ended in a club with medium sized spikes on the size and one large spike on the front, and each foot was the size of a truck. I dodged forward while firing at it's head with my buster, it let forth a torrent of fire from its mouth and then tried to step on me. I activated my special weapon, it let loose a missile which exploded half way to the Reaverbot's head and broke into half a dozen smaller missiles which slammed into its head and exploded. After a few more hits from my special weapon it began to collapse and as it fell down it brought up both arms and from the tips of there main spikes it let forth two deadly laser beams which went flying towards Tron. Even as I screamed

"Look out!" I knew she could not doge in time so I had one choice left.

Tron's POV

As I watched the beams head toward me I stood frozen in fright and right before they hit me Megaman jumped in the way and was slammed into the ground. As my stomach was gripped by a icy claw of terror the Reaverbot let out a sound that was disturbingly like laughter, I ran to Megaman who was lying down on the ground as I started shaking him I said

"Megaman you can't die on me now, I-I haven't told you that I love you."

Then I heard

"Did you just say you love me? Because if you did I love you too." As he sat up he said

"My back is killing me. How about next time you jump in front of the laser beams?" I laughed

"Teisel is going to freak when he hears this." and at the same time he said

"Roll is going to freak when she hears this." we looked at each other startled and then started laughing. When we got to the surface we walked toward where the battle had taken place and as we arrived a Drache dropped down in front of us the door opened and a Servbot said

"Miss Tron we were worried about you." so I jumped in waved goodbye to Megaman.

Megaman's POV

As Tron flew away I started home and when I arrived Roll assaulted me with thousands of questions but my response was

"I'm tired, worn out and going to bed so ask me in the morning." then I went to my room took off my armor and went to bed thinking "Explaining things to Roll will be lots of fun."

**The End**


End file.
